Russian Roulette Reborn Style!
by Emo Burrito
Summary: Reborn makes the gang play an interesting game...
1. Danger with a BANG!

Russian Roulette Reborn Style!

By: Emo Burrito

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by the great Akira Amano-sensei; I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning this is rated T for somewhat violence and later chapters. Do NOT try this at home.

This is from Tsuna's point of view and Lambo is 5 years old (and uses the 10 year bazooka a lot!)

* * *

_Russian Roulette Reborn Style!_

_Chapter 1_

"Hiiiiiiiiiee!" I cringed; Reborn kicked me in the face, harder than normal. I hit the ground with a thud, going unconscious almost instantly.

Suddenly the side of my face hit something hard. My eyes opened and I looked at the culprit, the dining room table. I looked around and Reborn was standing in front of me.

"Whaa-?" Reborn kicked me in the face again.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna. I have a plan for my entertainment" He gestured behind me. I turned around, Gokudera-kun was first to greet me.

"Juudaime! We received the invitations you sent us!" He smiled, happy to be included. Yamamoto was standing beside him, waving his hand, along with the Varia (A/N Fran is not in this), Lambo, Hibari, Onii-san, Chrome, and Mukuro.

"W-wait, Gokudera-kun, I never sent any invitations to you guys, hiiiiiiiiee! Reborn!" I looked at Reborn. He was up to something. But before I could do anything else, Reborn called everyone's attention.

"Life has been too easy for you guys… We are going to play a little game." He said from on top of the table. Easy? I guess the fight with Mukuro, battle for the Vongola rings and the brawl against the Millefiore meant nothing! I sighed, another one of Reborn's dangerously fatal games. "Everyone take a seat" He ordered. Everyone did so, Gokudera-kun took the seat to my right, and Yamamoto sat to my left. Reborn took a revolver out of his jacket, and pointed it up in the air.

"You all are going to play a little game called Russian Roulette," He said calmly. I stood up out of rage and shock.

"W-what are you doing with a g-g-gun in my house? And what is R-Russian Roulette?" I screamed. Yamamoto pulled me back into my seat.

"Russian Roulette is a game of chance. You put a bullet in a revolver, spin the chamber and 'shoot' yourself" He used air quotes for the 'shoot'. That made my mouth drop!

"Hhiiiiiiieeeeeeeee! W-we are s-shooting o-o-ourselves?" I looked back at Reborn, starting to stand up again, but Yamamoto pulled me back down into my seat.

"It's ok, probably just a foam dart gun anyway" I couldn't believe it! He's pulling another Yamamoto! (1) He should understand by now that whenever Reborn gets bored, our lives are in danger!

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna. For the first round we start off with one bullet in the chamber. Then as the rounds go by, we add another bullet. The gun goes clockwise around the table and when we get back to the person that started, another round begins. When a person takes their turn, they cock the hammer, put the gun up to their head, and well… the rest is left to chance." He looked around, keeping his gaze off me. "Any questions?" He stood in the middle of the table, and turned in a complete circle. "Oh and after a person shoots themselves, they spin the chamber for the next person, so no cheating." He unloaded the gun and 6 bullets fell to the ground with a cling. He picked one back up and slid it in the chamber. Suddenly, his eyes rested on me.

"I EXTREMELY ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE!" Ryohei yelled. Everyone took a quick glance at him at the same time but don't acknowledge him any other way.

"Dame-Tsuna, since you're the host, you can spin the gun to see who goes first." He gave me the revolver.

"HHiiiieeeeeee! B-but-," I started to protest, but Hibari-san interrupted me.

"Shut up herbivore, just spin the gun so we could get this over with. I'm crowded," He complained.

"Shut up you bastard!" Gokudera-kun jumped in to defend me. Not even five minutes and the yelling was started.

"Hibari, stop fighting, this game could kill a lot of these herbivores" Reborn interrupted. Hibari thought for a second before agreeing. Reborn looked back at me. "Spin the gun" He ordered. My jaw dropped! He was serious. Just as I was about to protest he said, "If you don't spin the gun, I'll shoot you" I spun it on the table, wishing I didn't have to play this. Just as it started slowing down, it passed me for what seemed like the last time and the end of the gun facing the other side of the table as it slowed to a halt. But Reborn kicked it, making it go around the full circle and pointed to me.

"Whaa! You cheated!" My jaw dropped. I didn't want to play this, not with my luck.

"The Boss of the family should start the game." He said as he spun the chamber and gave me the gun. I gulped. Everyone was going to die just for Reborn's entertainment! Yamamoto seemed to notice my shaking hand and patted my back.

"Maa, Maa Tsuna" He smiled. "It's just a dart gun" I hit my head on the table; Yamamoto wasn't making this any better.

"You can do it Juudaime," Gokudera cheered. I gulped again and put the gun up to my head.

I pulled the trigger and flinched. But there was a _click_, and nothing came out. Relieved I went to pass the gun to Yamamoto, but a foot collided with my face.

"Reborn!"

"Dame-Tsuna, you have to spin the chamber for Yamamoto" I gulped. This was insane! I could kill Yamamoto!

"It's ok Tsuna" He patted me on the back again. With a sick feeling in my stomach, I spun the barrel and handed it to Yamamoto. With a smile on his face he put the gun up to his head without hesitation.

"Hiiiiiiee!" I shielded my eyes and heard a _click_. Yamamoto survived! I looked up quickly and Yamamoto was spinning the chamber for Lambo, who was sitting on his left. Lambo took the gun and put it up to his afro head. With confidence he pulled the trigger, just another click. He spun the chamber and handed it to Lussuria. He smiled at me, weirdly. Gokudera stood up, outraged.

"You sick pervert! Stay away from Juudaime!" Gokudera-kun reached for his explosives but Reborn stopped him, by muttering something in his ear. Gokudera-kun took his seat and glared at Lussuria with killer intent. Another _click_ and Lussuria spun the chamber and passed it on then winked at Gokudera. Gokudera cringed back.

"Ushishishi this is a slow, boring game" Bel said before pulling the trigger, just another _click_. I sighed, how could everyone just be okay with doing this? The gun was passed to Ryohei.

"THIS IS EXTREME!" He put the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger, determination shining in his eyes. Just another _click_, Ryohei passed the gun over to Squalo and the same _click_.

Squalo passed the gun over to Xanxus, who was sitting on the exact other side of the table as me. He noticed how much I was freaking out.

"Idiot trash" He muttered as he pulled the trigger and once again, a _click_. Just as everyone else did, he spun the chamber and passed the gun over to his left. Levi accepted the gun.

"This is for you boss!" He looked at Xanxus and pulled the trigger. Suddenly it felt like an explosion. Levi hit the ground and Xanxus shook his head in shame.

"That trash would die first," Xanxus snorted.

"Whoa, toys these days are so realistic! There was blood and everything!" Yamamoto said happily, still thinking it was a game. I hit my forehead on the table again.

"Shut up you idiot! This is real" Gokudera stepped in. Reborn quickly took control of the situation by putting a replacement bullet in the chamber he spun it and handed it over to who was to Levi's right. Mukuro took the gun.

"Kufufu," He pulled the trigger, nothing. Suddenly Ryohei stood up and looked at Levi's body.

"Whoa! IT'S SO EXTREME!" He yelled. Ryohei could be so slow sometimes. Mukuro spun the chamber.

"Oya, shut up before I make you," He handed the gun to his left Mammon took the gun and once again nothing. He spun the barrel and handed it over to Hibari-kun.

"You herbivores are so scared. You only have a one sixth chance of dying," He put the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger. _Click_, without another word he passed the gun over to Chrome. She took the gun and put it up to her head. Another _click_, she passed it over to the last person of the round. Gokudera-kun, he looked at me.

"Don't worry boss, I wouldn't die in the first round" He glared at Xanxus, as if saying that the Vongola were better than the Varia. I shielded my eyes again; I couldn't stand the thought of another person being blown away. _Click _I looked again once it was safe. Reborn took the gun from Gokudera and put another bullet inside the chamber. Before handing it to me he spun the chamber. With a gulp I took the gun and decided to try and get it over with quickly. I pushed the gun up to my head and pulled the trigger. _Click_ with another sick feeling in my stomach I spun the chamber for Yamamoto.

"Way to go Juudaime!" Gokudera said happily, he was so confident that I was going to last in this game. I scratched my head.

"T-thanks?" I gave the gun to Yamamoto. He took it and fired the gun at his head. Another _click_, if this gun didn't kill me the anticipation would. Yamamoto gave it to Lambo. Suddenly Lambo stood up and pointed the gun at Reborn.

"Die!" He tried firing the gun but just another _click_. Yamamoto took the gun from Lambo.

"That's not how you play the game little man" He spun the barrel for Lambo and gave it over to Lussuria. Tears started forming in Lambo's eyes.

"Tol-er-ate" He said between sobs. He took out the 10 year bazooka and shot himself. I tried to cover my eyes and ears but it was pointless. Once the smoke cleared Adult Lambo was sitting in the chair.

"What's going on?" He looks around.

"Continue with the game" Reborn ordered. I guess he is really trying to ignore Lambo. Lussuria fired the gun and _click_. He spun the chamber and handed it to Bel.

"The Prince is bored, Ushishishi," Bel said grasping the gun in his hand. He puts the gun up to his head and pulls the trigger. _BANG! _Bel's body fell to the floor quickly. Lambo's eyes widened.

"What the-!" Lambo freaked, I covered my eyes. This is insane Reborn is killing us all off one by one!

"Reborn stop this n-nonsense!" I said looking at him. He looked at me.

"This is too much fun Dame-Tsuna" Reborn smirked and pulled his fedora over his eyes. He walked over and put another two bullets in the chamber, spun it and handed it to Ryohei.

Yamamoto laughed, still thinking it was a joke. "Why is everyone being so dramatic? It looks as if he actually died" He said looking around, hoping someone will answer. I started banging my head on the table and Gokudera just groaned.

"You idiot baseball freak, get it through your thick skull! This is real!" He leaned back in his seat.

Ryohei took the gun and fired it. _Click, _he smiled wide. "THIS CHALLENGE IS EXTREME!" He yelled happily. He spun the chamber and handed over to Squalo.

"Voiii, why do I have to sit next to this asshole?" He said as he took the gun. He put it up to his head and pulled the trigger. _Click_, he spun the chamber and passed it to Xanxus. Xanxus takes it with an "Hn". He points it at his head and pulls the trigger. _Click_ he spun the chamber and handed it over to Mukuro.

Mukuro took the gun and fired. Once again nothing happened. Tsuna sighed with relief over to Mammon. Mammon took it and looked at Reborn.

"What do I get out of this when I win?" He asked, holding the gun up to his head.

"Whoever wins can be the boss of the Vongola _and_ the Varia, and claim all their riches and respect," Reborn explained. Gokudera-kun jumped to his feet.

"Juudaime will win!" He announced as he pulled my hand up in the air and me along with it. I sat back down instantly.

"I-I can't believe you all are o-ok with this! People are dying right in front of you and your wondering what's going to happen _after!_" I started banging my head on the table again. I heard a _click_ and looked up; Mammon must have fired the revolver and lived. He spun the chamber and handed it to Hibari.

"You herbivores are crowding me," He fired the gun and just another _click. _The chamber spun and Hibari handed the gun over to Chrome. She held it up to her head and fired, a loud _bang_ signaled her death. Her body sunk in the chair and eventually she fell to the floor.

"Oooo, this is getting messy, poor girl she was so cute!" Lussuria bellowed.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiee!" Mukuro was likely to be angry. I covered my face with my hands, looking through the spaces between my fingers. I looked over at Mukuro but he only seemed to have his arms crossed, with a semi-hidden saddened expression and was looking at Reborn.

"You owe me a new minion," Mukuro said.

"Get over it Mukuro," He turned the attention of the crowd over to Gokudera. The gun was reloaded with two bullets and the chamber was spun. Gokudera took the gun confidently and held it up to his head. He looked at me and I shielded my eyes.

* * *

Pulling a Yamamoto meaning he is pretending that he doesn't know what is going on.

I hoped you all liked this. It was kind of a spur of the moment and took a LONG time to make. Especially the order of death, and who wins (it's a surprise) I'm still going to be writing this, I don't know when I would update though. Sorry, hopefully I will be able to write more stories. The three authors of this story is Jalinne, Heather, and Samantha (Mostly written by Sam though. Mostly read and corrected by Jalinne, somewhat planned out by Heather). If you have any comments or suggestions please review, all will be considered but no promises. But please review, I can't wait to see what you think of it!

P.S. I'll give you a hint about who wins… You'll never expect it


	2. Comedy & Karma

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Warnings: Lots of suggestive… stuff. Mainly by Lussuria, slight Shonen-ai

_Russian Roulette Reborn Style!_

_Chapter two: Comedy & Karma_

I cringed, expecting the worst. Suddenly the _click_ filled the silent room. I sighed with relief and looked up at Gokudera.

"Don't worry Juudaime it'll be you and I until the end!" He smiled and handed the gun to Reborn. Reborn put another bullet inside the chamber. The third bullet, I sighed. Not many people are going to make it through this round. Reborn handed me the gun.

I pushed the gun up to my temple and pulled the trigger. _Click, _I sighed with relief, spun the chamber and passed it over to Yamamoto. He took it happily.

"Don't worry Tsuna, little foam darts don't hurt, hahaha," He pushed the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger. _Bang!_ Yamamoto fell to the ground, blood flowing from his head.

"Yamamoto!" I stood up and looked down at his body.

"Voiii! Idiot shoulda died by the sword! Like a real man!" Squalo clenched his fist.

"Reborn! W-we have to s-stop this! E-everyone will d-die" I looked at Reborn, but he was looking over at Gokudera. I followed his gaze. Gokudera had his hands over his face and making weird noises.

"Gokudera-kun are you alright?" I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, his face was really red.

"Yes Juudaime" he got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Once it shut behind him a loud laughing? Was filling the quiet room, or was it sobbing? (1)

The laughing/sobbing was interrupted by Ryohei laughing "Such EXTREME emotion!" He pounded his fist on the table out of happiness, not seeming to notice Yamamoto's death.

Lussuria looked over to his right and saw Yamamoto. "Awwww! So cute can I have him?" Lussuria looks at Tsuna with hopeful eyes.

"What?" I looked at Lussuria. He shrugged and looked away.

"Is this going to happen every time when someone dies?" Reborn asked starting to get annoyed with the outbursts. Everyone seemed to calm down. Gokudera walked back into the room and sat in his seat calmly, trying not to bring any attention to himself. I remained standing and looked at Reborn.

"Everyone is going to die and you are annoyed with the reactions?" I yelled. A smash to my face pushed me back into my seat. Reborn put his foot back on the table.

"Any other questions?" He asked, looking at all the surviving people. Nobody said anything so Reborn reloaded the gun with three bullets and gave it to Lambo. Nobody noticed his _poof_ and was back to the regular 5 years old Lambo.

He took the gun and pushed it up to his head. _Click,_ he spun the chamber and passed it over to Lussuria. Lussuria took the gun and pushed it up to his head. After the _click_ he spun the barrel and passed it over to Ryohei.

"I EXTREMELY ACCEPT!" Ryohei yelled as he took the gun.

"I can show you something extreme" Lussuria laughed and winked at Ryohei.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT" Ryohei winked back at Lussuria, unknowing what he has just started. He held the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger. _Bang!_ Ryohei stood up, still holding the gun. There was blood everywhere! He staggered and fell across Lussuria's lap.

"Onii-san!" I screamed, and stood up. Lussuria just patted Ryohei's head and smiled.

"Can I keep him?" Lussuria looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"NO!" I ran over to Ryohei and Lussuria and started to lift Ryohei's body off Lussuria's lap.

"Kufufu," filled the room, I looked over at Mukuro surprised. Why is he laughing? I thought to myself.

"Dame-Tsuna it's only an illusion," Reborn said. I gasped, then why would Ryohei act so… extreme? Ryohei looked up with a smile on his face.

"I AM EXTREMELY OK!" He yelled happily. Lussuria looked disappointed and Ryohei seemed to notice. "It's ok maybe we can wrestle sometime!" He smiled and high-fived Lussuria, whom seemed really ecstatic.

Gokudera started laughing, soon everyone else joined in but Hibari sat still, his arms crossed.

"You perverted herbivores! I will bite you all to death!" Everyone seemed to stop laughing and it ended with a random,

"Bwahaha Lambo is bestest!" Lambo jumped up on the table, but Reborn kicked him in the face, sending him back to his seat. He started crying again but everyone started to ignore him, which made him cry even more. The chamber of the gun was spun and it was handed over to Squalo. Squalo took the gun and suddenly there was an explosion. Everyone looked at Squalo, expecting him to fall to the floor but instead 15 year old Lambo appeared on top of the table. "Yo." Lambo gets off the table and back into his seat. Mukuro reached around Mammon and grabbed Hibari's leg.

"Kufufu," Mukuro began to move his hand up and down Hibari's leg. But suddenly Reborn stepped in.

"Everyone stop fooling around and continue the game," He said. Squalo spun the chamber and handed it over to Xanxus. Mukuro removed his hand from Hibari's leg.

"You perverted trash." Xanxus noticed Mukuro rubbing Hibari's leg. He went on with his business and pulled the trigger. _Click_ Xanxus passed the gun over to Mukuro after he spun the chamber.

"Kufufu it's not perverted, it's ownership" Mukuro stated. He pulled the trigger and _Bang!_ He fell to the floor. It was eerily silent, but after a few moments a muffled laugh echoed the room. I looked over, was Hibari laughing?

"Pfft…!" Hibari left the room quickly, covering his mouth. He went straight to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed there was a loud banging on the door. I strained to see what was going on but so was everyone else. Meanwhile Reborn put another bullet in the chamber and spun the barrel. He handed it to Mammon, just as Hibari came back out of the bathroom. He sat at his seat as if nothing happened.

Mammon took the gun and pulled the trigger. _Click_, he spun the barrel and handed it over to Hibari. With a wide smile on his face he took the gun. _Click_, He passed it along to Gokudera. Gokudera took it. He pulled the trigger. _Click_, he put the gun on the table for Reborn and leaned back in his chair happily.

"Looks like Vongola are winning 5-4" He looked at Xanxus. Xanxus replied with a harsh glare. Reborn put another bullet in the chamber, spun it and handed it over to me.

I took the gun, unhappily. I looked around at the surviving people. Lambo, Lussuria, Ryohei, Squalo, Xanxus, Mammon, Hibari, Gokudera and I. Now it was round 4. Everyone that pulls the trigger has a four out of six chance of dying. I closed my eyes tightly and squeezed the trigger. _Click,_ I passed the gun over to Lambo, who was once again back to five years old. Lambo took the gun and pushed it up to his head. _Bang!_ Lambo's body sunk back in the chair and eventually slipped to the floor. Gokudera started laughing, harder than I've ever seen. Reborn covered his face with his fedora. After a couple minutes he lifted his hat and grabbed the gun. Another bullet was placed inside the chamber and it was spun. He handed it over to Lussuria.

"Why are all the cuties dying?" He looked around. Squalo stood up out of outrage"  
"Vooiiii! He is only five years old!"

"But with that 10 year bazooka…" Lussuria rubbed his chin, thinking of the possibilities.

"Vooiii! It only lasts five minutes!" Squalo yelled.

"That's all I need" Lussuria smiled at Squalo. He pulled the trigger _click_. He passed it over to Ryohei. Ryohei took it and pulled the trigger. _Click_, he spun the chamber and passed it to Squalo.

"What no extreme comment?" Squalo asked, he took the gun.

"My throat is extremely dry," Ryohei tried to yell it but it came out as a low whisper.

Lussuria smiled, "What? I didn't touch him" He crossed his arms. Ryohei looked at Lussuria confused. Squalo made a weird face and pulled the trigger. _Click_, he passed the gun over to Xanxus.

"That trash doesn't understand anything." He gestured to Ryohei, which didn't seem to notice. Xanxus pulled the trigger _click_ he spun the chamber and passed it to Mammon.

"This better be worth it" he pulls the trigger, just another click Mammon passed the gun over to his left. Hibari took the gun, and held it up to his head. Suddenly a strange echo filled the room.

"Karma karma" Hibird flew into the room and landed on Hibari's shoulder. He started to sing the Namimori anthem. Hibari pulled the trigger, _bang!_ He fell to the floor, and Hibird fluttered on to his chest, still singing the anthem. I jumped up.

"H-Hibari-san!" I looked over the table at the body on the floor.

Gokudera smiled "Look who got bitten to death now, you bastard" he yelled. He pushed the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger. _Click_, Tsuna sighed. Levi, Bel Chrome, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Lambo, and Hibari have lost. That left me, Lussuria, Ryohei, Squalo, Xanxus, Mammon, and Gokudera to fight for their lives in the game of Russian Roulette.

I thought I'd add it for all those Gokudera X Yamamoto fans. Even though it will _never _happen. I thought it would help your imagination. (By the way I'm the only one out of my whole group who thinks that)

Author's Note: Yey! Chapter 2 is COMPLETE! *jumps up in air happily* oh and PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Extreme Lusst

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Rating: T (If there was a plus…) suggestive content

* * *

_Russian Roulette Reborn Style!_

_Chapter 3: Extreme Lusst_

Reborn reloaded the gun. "Time for the fifth bullet," He spun the chamber and handed the gun to me. How could anyone survive this round? Everyone had a five out of six chance of dying! And everyone is still eager to play! I looked around the table and Lussuria was looking at Ryohei, which was staring at the gun in my shaking hand. Ryohei looked at the gun as if he knew who would die this round. Squalo had his arms crossed, obviously not happy. Xanxus was trying to conceal a bottle in a paper bag, and Gokudera was looking at me happily, as if he knew who would win this game.

My shaking hand pushed the gun up to my head. I closed my eyes tightly and pulled the trigger, _click_. I wiped some sweat off my forehead with my arm before spinning the chamber and sliding the gun over to Lussuria. Lussuria took the gun and glanced back from Ryohei and the gun, as if thinking of other ways to use it. Xanxus was looking at Lussuria also and almost puked, he placed the bottle on the table. Lussuria noticed Xanxus and smiled.

"You know you want it," He pushed the gun up to the side of his head.

"I want it!" Ryohei yelled, his voice was back, and he must've thought Lussuria was talking about the gun. I covered my face with my hands and Xanxus almost threw up again.

"Lawn-head sit down and shut up for once!" Gokudera shouted. Ryohei stood up,

"I EXTREMELY CHALLENGE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE, OCTOPUS HEAD!" Ryohei glared at Gokudera, slamming his fists on the table. Gokudera leaned on the table as if he was about to climb over to attack Ryohei. Gokudera started reaching into his pocket for some dynamite when Lussuria stood up and held Ryohei back.

"There's no need for that now," he patted Ryohei's shoulder. Reluctantly Ryohei sat down and waited for Lussuria to take his turn. Gokudera sat down and crossed his arms. Lussuria smiled and was the last to take his seat. He picked the gun off the table and pushed it up to his head. He looked at Ryohei then pulled the trigger, _click_. Lussuria smiled and passed the gun over to Ryohei after he spun the chamber.

"YES!" Ryohei took the gun and placed it up to his head immediately, he pulled the trigger. _Click_, happy and smiling Ryohei passed the gun over to Squalo.

"Voiiii, you idiots don't even know how little chance you have of winning!" He put the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger _Bang!_ He fell to the floor with a thud and blood splattered on his seat, and some on Xanxus.

"You filthy trash you got blood on me!" Xanxus yelled as he stood up trying to wipe it off. He used Squalo's sleeve to rub off the blood and sat back down. Reborn grabbed the gun slid another bullet inside spun the chamber and handed it over to Xanxus. "You better hope I'm not going to die, or I'll kick your ass in the next life!" He said as he looked down at Squalo's body. He then pushed the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger _click_. Xanxus successfully passed the gun over to Mammon. Mammon took the gun and pushed it up to his head. He pulled the trigger _bang!_ The force of the blow pushed his body to the floor. I gulped, another one dead and Reborn was still playing the horrifying game! Gokudera laughed as he pointed at Mammon's body.

"Two in a row!" He smiled and looked at Xanxus proudly. Lussuria, either not noticing Gokudera or ignoring him smiled and looked at Reborn.

"What will we be doing with these bodies when we are done with the game?"

"That would be up to the winner," Reborn replied. Lussuria's eyes sparkled with determination. Reborn grabbed the gun from Mammon replaced the bullet and handed it over to Gokudera. He took it proudly, as if he didn't care that he would die. Gokudera put the gun up to his head, I covered my eyes quickly. Suddenly I heard a _click_. He passed the gun over to Reborn. A thought came to me.

"W-wait! How are we supposed to play with 6 bullets in the chamber? Nobody would win!" I protested finally hope of stopping this game has come.

"That's why we will start a new game" Reborn smiled as he pulled his fedora over his eyes. Ryohei jumped up happily,

"Yes! Another game!" He threw his fists up in the air, "EXTREME!" Lussuria was happily watching Ryohei jump around while Xanxus had his arms crossed, the bottle was empty and was on the table. Gokudera looked over at Xanxus,

"Vongola is winning 3-2" he said happily. Xanxus didn't seem to notice or care. Reborn looked around the table.

"Now for that new game…"

* * *

Author's Note: SOOO SORRY it was so short. I also promised it would be done YESTERDAY morning. I had such a bad case of writer's block it was unreal. It was only round 5. I WILL write more next time, and be updated when I say it should.


End file.
